Slush or Sometimes it Snows in Ohio
by lintygoodness
Summary: Rachel realizes sometimes some things were better left unsaid-one shot


Slush or Sometimes it Snows in Ohio

It snowed a few days after Sectionals. It was pretty as the flakes fell to the ground. Covering everything in a pristine blanket of white. It didn't take long to become dirty though. Dirty as the secret that Quinn and Noah kept from Finn. Dirty as Rachel Berry's hands as she was the one to expose the truth. Rachel is honest with herself. It was a dirty thing to do. She is a driven individual. She will stop at nothing to get what she wants. Sometimes it meant hurting other people. At least that what she thought she was capable of. When it all blew up and Finn was using Noah as a punching bag and Quinn was quietly sobbing, Rachel knew she was wrong. It wasn't her tale to tell. She was just a bystander and now she has ruined three people. Rachel is horrified.

The anger that burns in Finn's eyes is awful to see. The pain in Quinn's eyes as she clutches her baby bump makes Rachel want to cry herself. Noah looks so defeated, because of HER.

The win at Sectionals gives them hope, but that is just a temporary thing. Finn walks around McKinley like an angry bear. Noah's face has come out in purple bruises and he growls at all who try and speak to him. Everyone starts giving the two boys a wide berth. Quinn isn't at school. Rachel overheard Santana say she was staying at the Y downtown. Rachel goes through the day distracted. She knows that she is not responsible for this entire situation, but she was definitely the catalyst for the explosion.

When the day is finally over and she still feels no relief, she gets her books and heads to her car. It's snowing again. The parking lot is a slushy mess though. Her little wheelie bag bounces through the puddles, splashing muddy water up her legs. Rachel doesn't notice the coldness; she is wallowing in her self-inflicted pain. When she is almost at her car she reaches in her pocket for her keys. They drop from her hand into the slush at her feet.

Rachel bends to fish them out of the sloppy snow, her bag over balances her and she falls into the slush. Her skirt and jacket are sopping wet, and the fresh snow falling blends with her tears. The crying makes her angry. Rachel tries to stand but slips and falls again.

If it wasn't so pitiful she thinks she would laugh. Maybe someday she will laugh at this. Not today, the biting cold is something she feels she deserves after what she has done.

She doesn't notice the splashing noise behind her. Wiping her face furiously, she shifts to bring her bag around to get some leverage.

A hand grasps hers and she shrieks. "Jesus Berry, shut it" Noah grunts as he pulls her up. She gapes at him for a moment. "You fucked up Berry" Noah scowls at her. She doesn't try to deny it. "I fucked up too." He isn't looking at her when he says this. He scowls at the snow falling. Rachel reaches out and presses her hand against his arm. Noah doesn't try to shake it off. His face relaxes and he looks upwards at the snow falling. "This shits a bitch to drive in, do you think you can handle it?" Rachel nods and Noah smirks at her " Just don't run me over, I don't need anything else to happen to me," He laughs a bitter laugh. Tears spill over Rachel's eyelids and she tries to blink them away. Noah brushes them off with his fingertips and wipes the residue on his coat. "Berry, stop it" he sounds frustrated "I am glad it's out, my face looks like shit, but I am glad it's not a secret anymore"

He walks her the rest of the way to her car, opens the door and helps her in. She is startled when Noah reaches in and buckles her seatbelt. "Stay safe Rachel" he says as he closes her door. Starting her car up she watches Noah head to his truck. "I fucked up," she says softly to herself. "I fucked up" and smiles for the first time that day. Noah waves to her as his truck fishtails out of the parking lot. Rachel doesn't know what is going to happen next, but she knows that admitting you fucked up is the hardest thing.


End file.
